Forum:Requesting Permission To Edit The Mobile Main Page
Hey everyone! I just took a quick look at the mobile main page for this wiki, and noticed that it seems to mostly just have a brief description of this wiki followed by a somewhat squished version of this main page without some of the great main page assets. Would anyone mind if I were to edit the mobile main page to try to bring over some of the great main page content from the desktop main page to the mobile main page? Wikikinetic (talk) 23:58, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :Ah sure! I was not aware that the mobile main page was in that state, feel free to edit it and add in the assets as you see fit. And sorry this is a little late, but welcome! I'm not too familiar with the Wiki Manager system, but good to have you here and I look forward to working with you ^^ — Yuji Otsutsuki 10:36, September 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for the permission! I'll edit that when I get a chance to do so. Also thanks for the kind words; I look forward to working with you too ^_^ Wikikinetic (talk) 18:51, September 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Update: After some research into how I could make the mobile main page have as many assets as possible, I've realized that it would only really be possible to preserve the team navigation box by having each of the things in one cell of the box (or possibly one row of the box) share a category that would be exclusive to them; for example, to preserve the Seirin High box on mobile, we'd have to have a category that encompasses Tetsuya Kuroko, Taiga Kagami, Teppei Kiyoshi, Junpei Hyūga, Shun Izuki, and possibly one or both of Riko Aida and Seirin High. Should I create those categories and apply them to the proper pages so that the closest possible facsimile of the table can render on mobile, or should we devise an alternate solution (and, if the former, should I include—besides the notable players—the coaches, school names, both, or neither)? Thanks in advance for any responses! Wikikinetic (talk) 22:54, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Thank you so much for your effort and research! I don't see a problem in creating those categories if it can preserve the team navigation box. And if it won't adversely affect the design of the page, I think we should include the coaches and the school names as well. Considering my limited expertise in template/page design, I am likely incapable of understanding the technicalities of adjusting the assets and templates to better suit the mobile main page, and would unfortunately have little success in helping you devise an alternate solution. So the decision is completely yours! (Or if other editors are keen on helping out, their input is also more than welcome) Thank you once again for all your help, I hope it's not too much of a hassle ^^ — Yuji Otsutsuki 11:11, September 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::I'm really sorry, I just got pulled into something else and won't be able to analyze or properly respond to your post here for the next couple days at least, maybe more. I look forward to reading and responding to your post when I get a chance; this should be good. :) Wikikinetic (talk) 20:34, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::All right, I just got a chance to fully read and respond to your post. ::::::Thanks for letting me go ahead with the category creation! Also thanks for the guidance on what to put in the categories; this will be very helpful in making sure that the mobile main page stays as close to the desktop main page as possible. ::::::For the record, the reason why the categories need to be created is that the mobile main page doesn't use normal markup, instead using a visual editor that works by dividing up all content by categories (as opposed to by tables or any other methodology), since categories reliably render well on mobile and most other forms of navigation don't work quite as well. As a result, this is why I'm going to need to create the categories. (Fortunately, since things will apparently be fine with the category creation, that shouldn't be a problem here. ° ˇ °) ::::::Thanks again for the permissions and quick responses! This should help immensely in the mobile main page design project. Whenever I get a chance to do so (I'm about to have to leave work, but whenever's the next time that I get a chance), I will definitely implement the mobile main page here. ::::::Wikikinetic (talk) 22:51, September 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::::All right, I just made a basic mobile main page with the featured content and navigation box. If there's anything I should add, or anything I should change (like the Navigation picture), please let me know! I'll be happy to work out a resolution to make the main page better if there's anything more that's needed to do so. Wikikinetic (talk) 22:44, September 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you so much for creating the categories and setting up the mobile main page! And for the insightful explanation too ^^ I've taken a look of the page on my phone and the Navigation picture looks great, but the table of the teams and notable players isn't rendering properly, though it might be my phone's poor operating/graphics system (I've encountered problems with website interfaces not loading correctly) Other than that, everything looks great! (Much better than before) Thank you once again ^^ — Yuji Otsutsuki 11:34, September 25, 2019 (UTC) I just realized that I've been a little too vague about something, so let me explain: The mobile main page isn't meant to render the data as a table (since tables don't render well on mobile and thus aren't included in the mobile main page interface); rather, what the mobile main page is meant to display is, within each prominent category, a grid of pages sorted by how frequently they are seen, with the most viewed pages at the top. Thus, for example, on an iPhone 6S+, the mobile main page's Seirin High category would look like the picture shown below. If I knew how to make a table on the mobile main page, I would have done that, but unfortunately that wasn't really possible as far as I know. If I made it seem like I was going to create a table and then didn't, I apologize for the misinformation; I will try to be clearer in the future. ._." Given all that, I suppose the question is twofold: #Is the mobile main page, in its current state, a good page that you would want for the wiki? #If not, what could be changed about it that could make it better? (I might or might not be able to change it to how you'd want, but if I could, I definitely would, and if I couldn't, I could let Fandom know so that hopefully they'll incorporate this into the software in the future.) Thanks in advance for any responses, and I apologize again for the vagueness and whatnot. Wikikinetic (talk) 21:59, September 26, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification, I apologize for misunderstanding. Given that I still can't view the actual mobile main page rendered correctly, judging from the screenshot you've kindly provided, I'd say that the mobile page definitely looks great for the wiki. I just want to ask if the Animanga footer at the bottom of the page is rendering well, since I can't see it for myself? Thank you so much! — Yuji Otsutsuki 08:35, October 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, the Animanga footer is not rendering at the moment, as I am not sure if it would be possible to turn the footer's list of links into a category of categories or even just a category, one of which would be required in order to make the Animanga footer render properly on the mobile main page. If you know of a way to turn that list of links into a category or category of categories, please let me know, and I'd be happy to add that to the mobile main page. ::I'm glad that you like the rest of the page! ::Let me know if there's anything else that I can do for the page or the wiki in general. ::Wikikinetic (talk) 20:17, October 3, 2019 (UTC)